Unlikely Arrival
by The Pootamis
Summary: The unlikeliest of unions. Two heroes that were so similar yet worlds apart. Not for long and none would ever know what hits them.


Billy's death. Laurel Lance's return. So many unforeseen events that have taken place recently. Events that have shook everyone to their very core.

A series of events nobody saw coming. All starting with an accident. A simple accident she knew but an accident that resulted in grave consequences.

A deadly consequence. The death of a man. A noble man. One of the good guys. Detective Malone or known better to her as Billy.

One of the best that the Star City police department had to offer. A man that had been getting close to finding out the true identities of the heroes that defend the city each and every single night.

A secret that would never be revealed by him now thanks to an arrow. An arrow that had been driven into his chest by her ex boyfriend.

Not out of spite. Not out of jealousy. No because of a mistake. A mistake of identification. All thanks to him.

A new villain that has tested the very limits of the team so far. A man that goes by the name of Prometheus.

A truly disturbed man that has shown to have only one goal in mind so far. To make The Green Arrow suffer.

To torture him physically and mentally doing whatever it takes to get the job done. A more than formidable foe.

A foe that has shown he can stand toe to toe with the best of them. A man that has shown to be a great manipulator if his latest scheme proved anything.

A scheme to bring back memories of the past. A doppelganger of one of their own. A metahuman that had been stranded in this dimension with no way to get back home.

A doppleganger that had been used to quickly get into the mind of every member of the team. A doppleganger that she had seen take a great toil on her ex boyfriend as he fought himself internally every single time he had encountered her.

Luckily for them then that it had been short lived. They had been defeated. This doppelganger had been defeated before anymore damage could be done.

A doppleganger that was now out of their hair for good thanks to a couple of their friends in Central City that had created a passageway back home for her.

But the results of the aftermath were still here for all to see. He had become quiet. Deadly quiet not speaking to anyone for the past week.

For that she couldn't exactly blame him. He had been through alot. Killing an innocent man. Seeing the doppelganger of a woman that he has had a stored history with.

So much to take. Too much to take and that is why she is here now. A blonde haired woman slowly making her way through the command center that she knew like the back of her hand.

Well she should anyways. This was her base of operations. Her comfort zone. Her night job. A job that she wouldn't trade for the world.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was finding the man that started it all. Finding the man that has led her to this life.

The Green Arrow. That is what everyone liked to call him anyways whenever he would take to the streets at night.

But everyone else knew him by another name. His real name. Oliver Queen. The son of the late Robert and Moira Queen.

The mayor of Star City. A title that has come with many responsibilities. Responsibilities that he has taken with pride along with his little sister.

A title that she was so proud of him to achieve. A title that was also taking its toll on him with each passing day.

An issue that would need to be talked about on another day. Right now she was more focused on his mental state.

And she knew just where she would find him. A place he would always go whenever he needed to blow off some steam.

The training room. That was what it was labeled as anyways. A room that housed everything that you would ever need to enhance yourself in combat.

But a room that as she makes her way towards she finds suspiciously quiet. Suspiciously quiet until something catches her eye as she turns to leave.

Clothing. Articles and articles of clothing scattered across the training mats. Clothing from the likes of a suit that he would normally be seen wearing into the office but what catches her eye is not the discarded suit.

No it was the small articles of clothing that clearly belonged to a woman. A pair of dark blue jeans with the outline of a pair of black panties sticking out from within.

A trail of clothes that she follows with her eyes seeing a discarded tshirt followed by a black bra leading towards a closed door across the room.

This trail that she can't help but silently follow before as she nears the door reaching out quietly Felicity opens the door slightly only to instantly hear a silent moan coming from within.

A moan she can't help but look towards only to have her eyes go wide instantly at what she sees. A sight that she never thought she would see in a million years.

Especially in her lifetime. A blonde haired naked woman clearly enjoying herself as she rocks herself back and forth across Oliver's lap as they are found on a nearby makeshift bed in a very compromising position.

A sight that did not surprise her. But the identity of the woman sure did. A woman that she has only encountered once before.

An extraordinary woman. A woman with powers that she could only dream about having. A woman from a different dimension.

Kara Danvers or better known to them as Supergirl. A woman that suddenly she sees coming to a drastic halt until before she knows it Felicity jumps up in surprise when Kara snaps her head to look over her shoulder towards her with anger filled eyes.

A look that sends a cold shiver down her spine as she is unable to look away from the fiery gaze of the kryptonian that just stares a hole through her with bright blue eyes.

A gaze that suddenly she sees softening and turning back to normal when a pair of arms come up to gently wrap around her. Arms that she follows to find Oliver looking straight at her with an emotionless look across her face.

" I'll just…."

" Leaving would be a good start."

Nodding her head dumbfoundedly slowly Felicity backs up away from the slightly opened door as her gaze never leaves Kara's own.

" Right! I'll leave you to it then."

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde's retreating form as she watches through the walls as Felicity quickly rushes through the base and into the elevator until she can no longer see her letting out a sigh turning her head back forward to meet Oliver's gaze reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of his neck as a grin comes across her face.

" Now where were we?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees her grin only widening without having a chance to react suddenly Oliver feels Kara's lips once again on his own that is quickly deepened when he feels her licking his lips asking for entrance that he can't help but allow causing a battle of control to commence.

Control that after a few short seconds he can't help but smile when he feels her moaning before a sudden pressure causes him to break off the kiss and lay back down on as he feels her hands gently pressing him back down.

Pressing him back down as he feels her repositioning herself to stare down towards him with the biggest smile that he can't help but return.

" I remember now. You were about to ruin me for any other man."

Right as she hears a silent chuckle escaping his lips lowering herself back down suppressing the urge to let out a moan from him entering her leaning down gently Kara rests her forehead against his own as she meets his gaze.

" Just like i'm about to ruin you for any other woman. That is if i was to allow another woman to ever touch you again."

Smiling up towards her declaration taking charge leaning up gently Oliver presses his lips to Kara's own causing her to smile into the kiss unknown to his knowledge.

* * *

" Remind me again how this…."

Keeping her gaze locked on the woman in question in a quick motion Felicity waives her index finger in between Oliver and Kara.

" Happened? Not that i'm saying its a bad thing but it's…."

" Surprising?"

Seeing the blonde haired woman nod her head silently returning the nod reaching out gently Kara takes Oliver's hand within her own.

" Well that's quite simple. After the whole Dominator fiasco this one left a bad taste in my mouth. And that i would not stand for. So a short while after i decided to pay this dimension a visit."

" So that's when…."

Seeing the woman struggling for words sending her a small smile nodding her head gently Kara squeezes Oliver's hand.

" Not exactly. I had to give him a piece of my mind but in the end he saw things the way they should be."

Glancing over to her side as she finds Oliver grinning at her rolling her eyes gently Kara squeezes his hand as she returns the grin.

" After our talk we stayed in contact with each other helping each other in any way we could. One thing lead to another and the next thing we know we're in a committed relationship with each other."

Nodding her head in understanding forcing a smile across her face slowly Felicity nods her head. A forced smile that doesn't fool the blonde sitting across from her on a nearby couch that just narrows her eyes at her.

" I take it you don't approve?"

Without having a chance to react suddenly Felicity's eyes go wide when she sees Kara lean forward from her seat to glare at her with glowing blue eyes.

" Well too bad. He is mine now and i don't ever intend to let him go."

A statement that she knew was too true. Especially from the fire in the blonde's eyes sitting directly across from her.

Words that sound so possessive. If only she knew the truth. They were possessive. A small side effect of the latest adventure to occur to the girl of steel.

" In fact, I like this dimension so much i've decided to stay here. Have any problems with that?"

Getting a quick head shake in response smiling sweetly over towards her feeling her hand being squeezed returning the gesture slowly Kara leans back in her seat and rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder.

" Good girl now tell me more about this Prometheus character that is making my boyfriend's life miserable."

* * *

Not even bothering to hide a wide smirk from across her face paying a quick glance to her side finding her new coworker looking over a file just as she is about to turn her head back forward suddenly Thea's eyes go wide for a brief moment when she sees Kara looking up towards her with a small smile coming across her face.

" What?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin Thea returns her eyes back down towards the file in her hand not catching Kara raising up an eyebrow at her sudden action.

" Oh nothing. I'm just happy that Oliver's happy."

" And?"

Turning her gaze back up to find a questionable gaze being directed down towards her a wide smile comes across Thea's face.

" And i'm glad its you. There i said it."

Returning the smile dropping the file in her hand down on the table in front of her making her way around gently Kara wraps her arms around Thea bringing her into a gentle embrace.

An embrace that felt so natural for her. A scary declaration but she wasn't Supergirl for nothing. She wasn't scared of anything.

And she couldn't help but like it. Like how so quickly she has been accepted by the youngest queen sibling.

A young woman that is so full of life. A woman that hasn't looked down towards at all. Not even for a single second but instead with a smile.

In fact they were becoming friends very quickly. Such a drastic shift in her life. To have a boyfriend. To be living with said boyfriend now in a different dimension.

Such a big change in her life but it was a welcomed change. Now she no longer had to go out there alone to face off against criminals.

Now she had allies. Now she had a reason to fight. Someone to come back home to. Even though Supergirl has yet to make an appearance yet in this world.

" I take it you didn't approve of another?"

" Oh please. That bitch could be so annoying at times. You are nothing short of a badass that won't take my brother's moppy additude."

Laughing at the truth of the words just spoken nodding her head slowly Kara comes up to sit on top of the table top swinging her legs freely.

" He can be a downer at times can't he?"

" Yep. Luckily for him than that he's got two strong women in his life that won't take any of his crap."

Smiling down towards the young brunette nodding her head slowly Kara turns her head to the side to look out the open doorway leading into the conference room.

Turning her gaze back up away from the paperwork in front of her as she sees Kara staring intently out the open doorway a look of concern comes across Thea's face.

" You alright?"

Without turning away from the open doorway letting out a sigh slowly Kara shakes her head not seeing the slight frown coming across Thea's face.

" Is it because of the effects of the red kryptonite still?"

Shaking her head slightly reaching down gently Kara can't help but rub her right arm. A small gesture that doesn't go unnoticed as she keeps her eyes forward towards the open doorway.

" No that's not what's bothering me. I can't help but feel as though something isn't right."

Glancing over her shoulder seeing that she has Thea's full attention slowly Kara turns her head back forward.

" There are some things that aren't adding up. For starters it's like this Prometheus character is one step ahead of Oliver at all times. It's like he's watching us or something."

Nodding her head in agreement slowly Thea leans back in her seat.

" I've been thinking the same thing too. It's like…."

" Like what?"

" I don't know. It's like he's close by or something not even bothering to hide it. Like he's taunting us."

Taking in this new information into account nodding her head narrowing her eyes towards the open doorway looking through the walls Kara keeps a close eye on every single person that passes on by.

" I'm sensing there is also something else too that is bothering you?"

Without looking away slowly Kara nods her head.

" She's hiding something from us."

" Who? Felicity?"

" Yes from my latest talk with her, I've had the feeling that she is not being truthful to us. What she is hiding, I could care less about unless it involves yours and Oliver's safety."

Nodding her head biting down on her lower lip taking a quick glance around finding only Kara nearby reaching down gently Thea pulls open the front drawer of her desk.

" That's because i think she is."

Instantly snapping her head to look over towards Thea as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye looking down Kara raises up an eyebrow when she sees the youngest queen sibling pulling out a yellow folder from her desk.

" There is a lot people don't know about her. I had to do some digging and ask for some favors to get this. This is something Oliver doesn't even know about."

Taking the folder gently out of Thea's hand without any hesitation Kara opens up the folder and begins to read causing her eyes to widen with every paragraph that she reads.

* * *

Quickly making her way out of the elevator walking down the steps leading into the command post just as she nears the command post suddenly Felicity comes to a drastic halt when she sees Kara leaning up against the railing clearly waiting for her.

Clearly waiting for her if the look that she is receiving was any indication. A look of pure anger that makes her think twice about approaching.

Instead the choice is taken out of her hands when she sees Kara leaning off the railing and slowly start to stalk over towards her causing her to backpedal.

" Hey….hey Kara? What's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders causally Kara narrows her eyes at Felicity as she continues to stalk her way forward towards her.

" You tell me Overwatch. Does the name Helix ring any bells?"

Instantly receiving a reaction in the form of the blonde's eyes going wide for a brief moment suddenly Kara's eyes start to glow bright blue.

" That's what i thought."

In a sudden move in a blur Kara emerges right in front of Felicity and grasps a tight hold of her shirt lifting her high up into the air.

" I warned you about lying to me."

Without having a chance to react suddenly Felicity feels herself soaring through the air until she feels herself landing back first on the cold pavement.

Gritting her teeth right as she tries to sit up suddenly as she feels a black heel coming down to press hard against her throat reaching up Felicity wraps her hands around the owner in a desperate attempt to remove the weight.

" Let me refresh your memory. Felicity Smoak. A once known occupient on the FBI's most wanted list. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Not receiving any sort of answer other than feeling the blonde digging her nails into her leg ignoring the feeling slowly Kara increases the pressure.

" Or how about this one known member of the group as Helix?"

Instantly as she sees Felicity's eyes go wide Kara's facial features harden.

" That's right. We know everything. It wasn't easy. You covered your tracks quite well but not good enough.

By now your little friends are safely behind bars much like you will be soon enough murder."

Removing her heel from the blonde's throat instantly causing the blonde to gasp for breath as her hands come up to grasp her throat without breaking off eye contact slowly Kara kneels down next to Felicity.

" Did you think they wouldn't receive justice? All those that you gave a death sentence too? The mere fact that you still run free of this crime makes me sick."

Shaking her head just as she sees Felicity coming to sit upright rearing back Kara delivers a vicious slap across the blonde's face causing her head to snap to the side.

" You should be ashamed of yourself."

Rising up to her feet turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way over towards the elevator before after a couple of feet she comes to a complete stop to look back over her shoulder.

" We have Prometheus's location. Apparently a one Adrian Chase and Prometheus are one in the same.

Oliver and I are going to finish this fight tonight. If i was you, I would do the right thing and turn myself into the authorities. No matter how you word it you are responsible for thousands losing their lives."

Without waiting for a response emerging inside of the elevator slowly Kara watches the elevator doors close making a silently sobbing Felicity disappear out of her sight.

* * *

Descending down silently to the ground taking a quick glance around finding nobody in sight suppressing the urge to let out a sigh cracking her neck slightly making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly Kara stalks her way forward towards a nearby house.

A house that seems so quiet. Too quiet. Especially with what was to go on this night. The end of another villain's schemes.

A villain that would be found inside of this resistance. But where is he? Where is her Oliver? A question that suddenly is answered when she hears the silentest of steps coming from nearby.

Steps that she can't help but follow to find Oliver emerging out of the shadows in his Green Arrow costume.

A costume that she had to admit looked extremely good on him. A declaration that he once had paid her a compliment on her own.

A costume on this night was nonexistent. Instead she was dressed for stealth. A tight black bodysuit with her supergirl logo across her left breast.

An outfit that she could see clearly having a desired effect on her boyfriend as his eyes go wide briefly for a split second causing a pleased smile to come across her face.

Such a reaction that makes her mouth out later to him before slowly she stalks her way forward towards the house with him following after her from a distance.

Following after her with an arrow already drawn before as they near the house suddenly Kara throws up a hand bringing Oliver to a stop.

Brings to a stop to lean forward and listen closely for even the slightest of sounds. To look through the walls of the house finding their intended target sitting in a few rooms over at a desk on the second floor while another can be found on the floor below him.

Probably his wife if she was to guess. Turning her head to look over her shoulder placing her index finger to her lips earning her an instant nod in understanding sending him a quick smile with a jolt of speed Kara disappears into the darkness.

Glancing around not seeing Kara anywhere in sight after a couple of seconds of searching just as he turns his head back towards the house suddenly Oliver's eyes go wide when he sees a body coming crashing through a window from the second floor of the house and come tumbling down to the ground face first with a loud thud.

A body that he watches wither on the ground in pain. A body that he instantly recognized to be none other than Adrian Chase.

A man that he can't help but stare down towards with nothing but hatred as he slowly makes his way over towards the downed criminal ignoring the sudden screams coming from a woman nearby.

Screams that only get louder the closer he gets to Chase before suddenly Oliver rears back and delivers a vicious kick that lands clean against the villain's chin causing his head to snap back and land on the wet grass back first with a thud.

Looking down towards the scene finding her boyfriend towering over a clearly unconscious Adrian Chase feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Kara ascends down from the sky causing even louder screams to echo through the air.

Screams that she can't help but look down towards the owner finding her looking up towards her with nothing but fear.

Fear that makes her frown towards the woman as she comes to land a couple of feet away causing the woman to stumble back a couple of feet.

" Please remain calm. Everything is not the way it seems."

* * *

Relaxing into his embrace laying her hand gently down across his chest in possession as she takes long deep breathes hoping to catch her second wind any moment suddenly as she feels a gentle kiss being delivered to the side of her head letting out a content sigh Kara lays her head down on Oliver's shoulder.

" I hate you."

Grinning into his shoulder as she tilts her head slightly to see nothing but shock across his face with her grin only widening gently Kara turns her head slightly to meet his gaze fully.

" Why did i have to deal with the grieving widow? It's not my fault her husband is a psycho path."

Seeing the grin being returned leaning up just as she is about to press her lips to his own suddenly Kara comes to a complete stop mere centimeters from his lips.

" Well?"

Seeing a pair of questionable eyes looking down towards him slowly Oliver shrugs his shoulders.

" There really isn't a right answer to this question is there?"

Rewarding him with a smile nodding her head gently Kara pecks Oliver on the lips.

" No there isn't but i'll keep you anyways."

Returning the smile without giving her a chance to react with a tug instantly Oliver pulls Kara on top of him earning a squeal in surprise to escape her lips before instantly his lips are pressed to her own.

" I'll make it up to you."

" Oh?"

Trailing kisses up his bare chest gently Kara presses her lips back to Oliver's own and pulls back to give him a wide smile.

" You already are."

Feeling her lips once again back to his own slowly Oliver pulls back causing a slight frown to come across her face.

" I was thinking something else."

Reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around Kara's waist as he feels her hands coming down to rest against his chest.

" Just you and me. A secluded beach. Nothing but the tropics surrounding us."

Smiling brightly down towards him closing the distance gently Kara presses her lips once again back to his own.

" That sounds perfect. Just one thing? You're not taking me to Lian Yu."

Suddenly as she sees his face morph into nothing but shock instantly Kara bursts out laughing before almost instantly she squeals when she feels herself being flipped over onto her back and Oliver's lips back to her own.


End file.
